The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic shield component and a wire harness.
Conventionally, in some wire harnesses that are to be mounted on a vehicle, electrical wires are enclosed by an electromagnetic shield component, in order to address the issue of electromagnetic noise (for example, see JP2007-280814A).
The electromagnetic shield component includes an electrically-conductive tubular member and an electrically-conductive braided member, the ends of which are coupled to each other by a coupling member. The electromagnetic shield component performs electromagnetic shielding on electrical wires that are inserted into the series of tubes composed of the tubular member and the braided member.